Norma Jean
Norma Jean is a metalcore band that originated out of Atlanta, Georgia in the country of the United States. The band began in 1997 as [[Luti-Kriss|'Luti-Kriss']], with the original lineup of Vocalist Josh Scogin, Guitarists Chris Day and Scottie Henry, Bassist Josh Swofford, Keyboardist Mick Bailey, and Drummer Daniel Davison. Over the years, the band eventually went through massive lineup changes, with ultimately none of the original members remaining. The band's current lineup consists of longtime Vocalist Cory Brandan Putman and Guitarist Grayson Stewart. History Luti-Kriss and debut album (1997-2004) Norma Jean began in 1997, originally as Luti-Kriss out of Atlanta, Georgia in the United States. The band consisted of Vocalist Josh Scogin, Lead Guitarist Scottie Henry, Rhythm Guitarist Chris Day, Bassist Josh Swofford, Keyboardist Mick Bailey, and Drummer Daniel Davison. With this lineup, the band recorded two EPs, before Swofford departed, being replaced by Josh Doolittle. With the new lineup, the band recorded their debut album, Throwing Myself in 2001."Luti-Kriss, "Throwing Myself" Review". Jesusfreakhideout.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. Following the album's release, Bailey departed from the band, and they changed their name to Norma Jean - due to confusion with the other better known Georgia local rapper Ludacris - voyaging on as a five-piece. The name Norma Jean was the birth name of Marilyn Monroe, but later figured out Norma meant "patterns" and Jean meant "God's grace and mercy", so with that, "Norma Jean" means to the band, "Patterns of grace and mercy".Karma E. "Norma Jean Interview". Fourteeng.net. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. The band would record and release an album, Bless the Martyr and Kiss the Child, in 2002, which came out through Solid State Records."Norma Jean - Bless The Martyr And Kiss The Child". Discogs. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. Once the album was released, however, in 2002, Doolittle and Scogin both departed from the band. Jake Schultz would join the band on Bass and a friend of the band's, Brad Norris, would cover on Vocals."Norma Jean: Blessing the Martyrs". Cross Rhythms. August 21, 2003. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. In 2004, Cory Brandan, former Eso-Charis and Living Sacrifice member, would take over Vocals, officially."Norma Jean and vocalist part ways". Lambgoat. January 15, 2004. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. O' God, the Aftermath, Redeemer, and The Anti-Mother (2005-2009) With Brandan's induction, the band recorded their sophomore album as Norma Jean, titled O' God, the Aftermath, which would be released in March 2005, via Solid State. The album would also be nominated for a Grammy, due to the artwork."Complete list of 2006 Grammy winners". Baltimore Sun. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. The following year, Redeemer would be released, being produced by Ross Robinson."Norma Jean - Redeemer". Discogs. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. On September 21, 2007, it was announced that Davison would depart from the band, performing his last show on November 7, 2007."Norma Jean drummer quitting band". Lambgoat. September 23, 2007. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. In December 2007, the band began working on their next album, titled The Anti-Mother.Synyard, Dave. "Norma Jean Power Up". Exclaim!. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. The band would add on Spitfire Drummer Chris Raines as a full member around early to mid-February.Turner, Travis (March 20, 2016). "Chris Raines of Spitfire, Sunndrug". As The Story Grows Podcast. Retrieved on November 17, 2019. In August 2008, the band released The Anti-Mother through Solid State. On November 3, 2009, the band announced that they would no longer be signed to Solid State and had signed with Razor & Tie Records, who had also been home to For Today and P.O.D., to release their next album set for 2010."Norma Jean Signs to Razor & Tie". Buzzgrinder.com. November 3, 2009. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. Meridional and Wrongdoers (2010-2014) The following year Meridional was released, via Razor & Tie, on July 13, 2010.Karan, Tim (April 19, 2010). "Norma Jean set July Release for Meridional". Alternative Press. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. Drummer Chris Raines would depart from the band after the release of the album, due to his children getting older. Matt Marquez, who had worked for Slaves and several other bands, would take over Drums. Longtime member Scottie Henry would also depart from the band, leading Jeff Hickey, who had previously worked with Brandan in The Handshake Murders, to join the band on Lead Guitars."Norma Jean adds new guitarist". Lambgoat. January 15, 2011. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. In 2012, Marquez would be replaced by Clayton Holyoak. In 2013, Schultz would depart from the band and be replaced by John Finnegan. On August 6, 2013, the band would release their second album through Razor & Tie and their overall sixth album, Wrongdoers.Dodderidge, Tim (September 10, 2013). "Norma Jean: Love As A Tool For Change". Mind Equals Blown. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. The album would be Holyoak, Finnegan, and Hickey's debut with the band. After the album was released, the band dropped off of Razor & Tie Records. Polar Similar and All Hail (2015-present) In May 2015, the band revealed they had been working on a new album. A month later, the band announced the 10 year anniversary tour of their album, O' God, the Aftermath. The band would perform the album in its entirety, performing alongside Sleepwave, Greyhaven, The Ongoing Concept, and former Vocalist Josh Scogin's newest act '68.Wookubus (July 9, 2015). "Norma Jean announces tour dates for O God, the Aftermath 10th-anniversary tour". Theprp. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. On September 15, 2015, the band resigned with Solid State, who would release their seventh album in 2016."Norma Jean resigns to Solid State Records". Lambgoat. Retrieved on November 18, 2019.Sharp, Tyler (September 15, 2015). "Norma Jean re-signs to Solid State Records". Alternative Press. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. The band's final founding member, Rhythm Guitarist Chris Day, would depart from the band, without an announcement. Phillip Farris would take over the position.Myrick, Nathan. "The Abused, The Abuser, The Bystander". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. In June 2016, the band announced they had released the first single off the upcoming album, "1,000,000 Watts".Rosenberg, Axl (June 14, 2016). "New Norma Jean - 1,000,000 Watts". MetalSucks. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. On July 14, 2016, the band released "Synthetic Sun" as a follow up.Godla, Frank (July 14, 2016). "NORMA JEAN Brings The Heat With Their "Synthetic Sun"". Metal Injection. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. On August 11, 2016, the project released their third single off of their upcoming album, titled "Forever Hurtling Towards Andromeda", which featured Coalesce and Deathbed Atheist former Vocalist Sean Ingram."Song Premiere: Norma Jean - "Forever Hurtling Towards Andromeda" (Featuring Coalesce vocalist Sean Ingram)". New Noise Magazine. August 11, 2016. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. On September 9, 2016, the band released Polar Similar, marking their first album released through Solid State since Meridional.Reimer, Wayne (September 7, 2016). "Norma Jean, "Polar Similar" Review". Jesusfreakhideout.com. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. Finnegan departed from the band without any announcement around mid-to-late 2017. On September 28, 2017, Holyoak departed from the band as well, going forth to perform with Every Time I Die, ironically replacing original Norma Jean Drummer Daniel Davison in the process.Christopher, Michael (September 28, 2017). "Every Time I Die Part Ways With Drummer Daniel Davison, Welcome Clayton 'Goose' Holyoak". Loudwire. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. In 2017, several live members were called in to cover positions for the band including former Dead and Divine Lead Guitarist Sebastian Lueth, former Silent Planet Rhythm Guitarist Igor Efimov, Rival Choir Bassist Christian Prince, and former We Came As Romans Drummer Eric Choi. In 2018, Grayson Stewart would join as a live Rhythm Guitarist. In January 2019, the band would stream a B-side of Polar Similar, titled "Children of the Dead".Kennelty, Greg (January 12, 2019). "NORMA JEAN Streams Polar Similar B-Side "Children of the Dead"". Metal Injection. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. The band would announce that they were set to release a new album, with former Every Time I Die member Ryan "Legs" Leger as the band's new official Drummer. At this time the band's official lineup consisted of Brandan, Hickey, Leger, and live members Stewart and Prince. However, by mid-2019, Stewart joined as a full-time member. Prince and Leger both departed the band in turn. In May 2019, the band parted ways with Hickey, due to an ongoing condition.Thiessen, Brock (May 27, 2019). "Norma Jean Part Ways with Guitarist Jeff Hickey Due to His "Complex and Debilitating Alcohol Addiction"". Exclaim!. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. The band, now solely consisting of Brandan and Stewart, would push on with recording their new album. The two members would finish the album alongside Brandan's brother, Matthew Putman on Drums.Wookubus (December 12, 2018). "Norma Jean Frontman Cory Brandan Putman Enlists His Brother Matthew For The Band's New Album". Theprp. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. The band's newest album, titled All Hail, would be released on October 25, 2019, with the lineup of Brandan, Stewart, former Guitarist Jeff Hickey, Putman - who helped write the Drums - and former Drummer Matt Marquez - who recorded the Drums - on Solid State Records."Norma Jean - All Hail". Discogs. Retrieved on November 18, 2019. The band's live lineup consists of Brandan, Stewart, Marquez and new live members Bassist Johnny Muench (Greyhaven) and Guitarist Clay Crenshaw (What We Do in Secret). Members Current Former Current Live Former Live Session Discography Studio albums * Bless the Martyr and Kiss the Child (2002) * O' God, the Aftermath (2005) * Redeemer (2006) * The Anti Mother (2008) * Meridional (2010) * Wrongdoers (2013) * Polar Similar (2016) * All Hail (2019) Splits * Norma Jean / mewithoutYou (2002) Singles * "Leaderless and Self Enlisted" (2010) * "Kill More Presidents" (2010) * "AHH! SHARK BITE AHH!" (2013) * "If You Got It At Five, You Got It At Fifty" (2013) * "1,000,000 Watts" (2016) * "Forever Hurtling Towards Andromeda" (2016) * "Children of the Dead" (2019) * "Over Mind" (2019) * "Landslide Defeater" (2019) * "/with_errors" (2019) * Safety Last" (2019) Compilations * The Almighty Norma Jean Vinyl Boxset (2008) * Birds and Microscopes and Bottles of Elixirs and Raw Steak and a Bunch of Songs (2010) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Melodic Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Post-Hardcore Bands Category:Noisecore Bands Category:Takehold Records artists Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Razor & Tie Records artists Category:United States Bands